


Day's Passing

by Settiai



Category: Black Ships - Jo Graham
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, POV First Person, Yuletide, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The passing of a day, one meeting at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day's Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mari4212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari4212/gifts).



> Many thanks to the #yuletide IRC chatroom and its many hippos for helping me find a beta reader.

I awoke early in the predawn hour, the echo of dreams that I couldn't quite remember running through my mind as I sat up in my bed. A handful of images remained but they were merely shadows, fragments that did not form any pattern that I could decipher. _A cheetah standing by my side, its lean and muscled body tensed as it prepared to pounce. A cobra only seconds away from striking. A frigid wind blowing around me as I sat perched atop a horse. A mighty city, tainted and abandoned, slowly being retaken by the desert that surrounded it. Deep waters swirling around me, pulling me under._

Frowning, I stood up, careful to remain as silent as possible as I made my way toward the main room of the temple. Kianna and Ila both lay sleeping in their beds, neither of them yet stirring. It would not do for me to wake them simply because I could not sleep.

I felt a hint of my Lady's presence in the dreams' memories, but there was no urgency in them. Not for me. They were merely shades of what had been or perhaps one day might be. Any dangers they held were not for me. Not in this lifetime. Perhaps never. If they had not yet happened, then there were many choices between this moment and those, and not even the gods knew what the future held with any certainty.

I stepped into the doorway of the temple, gazing out at night sky. Sothis still shone brightly. It would be hidden by morning's light soon enough, but for the time being it hung low in the sky like a silent guardian. The air was cool. Summer was coming to an end.

"Mother?"

I turned, startled. Kianna was standing behind me, a worried look on her face. She was on the cusp of womanhood, still a maiden but just barely. Yet for just a moment it seemed as if I was looking at a grown woman, a priestess in her own right. Then I blinked and the vision was gone. Just like that, she was once again my acolyte.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," I said, somewhat ruefully. "It appears that I was not quite as silent as I meant to be."

Kianna smiled at me, although there was still worry in her eyes. "Ila made a sound. She's still asleep, but it was enough to jar me awake. When I saw that your bed was empty--"

She trailed off, but I knew her well enough to hear the question she was asking.

I nodded my head slightly, glancing away from her to stare back out at the sky. "My dreams woke me up, and I couldn't fall back asleep."

Kianna didn't say anything for a moment. "What did you see?" she asked hesitantly.

"These were only dreams," I said, turning back toward her with a reassuring smile. "Nothing more and nothing less."

I could see that she didn't believe my words any more than I did, but she didn't say anything. She inclined her head slightly, understanding in her eyes. I was not the only one who sometimes awoke in the night, glimpses of another life in my thoughts.

"You should go back to sleep, if you can," I told her gently. "It is still several hours until dawn."

She reached over to touch my arm. "I could say the same to you."

"Yes," I agreed after a moment's pause, "yes, I suppose you could."

*

Despite Kianna's best attempts, I didn't go back to sleep. Instead, I sat on my bed in the darkness, listening to her breathing slowly even out. Then I slipped from my bed, careful to keep my footsteps as silent as possible.

The sky was beginning to lighten as I slipped out of the temple, though dawn itself would not arrive for a little longer. The streets of the city were mostly abandoned, save a few fishermen heading to the river to begin the day's work.

I wasn't certain where I was going, instead simply letting my feet lead me wherever they wanted to go. Still, it did not surprise me to find myself wandering the almond orchard as dawn arrived, the sun finally breaking over the horizon. The nuts would be ready for the harvest in less than a moon’s time, and the tree’s limbs hung heavily above me.

It was quiet there, so early in the morning. Peaceful. I had duties that needed to be performed, though, responsibilities that could not be put off. Kianna would wake again soon, as would Ila. They would not be surprised to see my bed empty, as I often left the temple for a few moments' peace in the mornings, but it would not do if I did not return soon.

I was just turning to begin the walk back when I heard the sound of footsteps nearby. I had brought my veil down to rest on my shoulders as I walked; now I quickly brought it back up to cover my hair. I turned toward the sound, pausing when I saw who it was.

It did not surprise me to see her there, although perhaps it should have. She had been standing at Wilos’s side the past few days, making certain the day-to-day happenings of the city stayed in motion while the king was away.

Neas had recently been traveling with Silvius to various farms that owed allegiance to Latium. The younger prince was ten now, old enough that it was time to make certain he was known to them. Silvus would be king one day, ruler of a city that was slowly rising from the forest a half a morning’s ride away. They needed to know him, as they already knew Neas and Wilos.

The king and his party had returned late the night before, a whole day earlier than expected. Nothing had been prepared. From what I had been told, the entire palace had been in an uproar late into the night. I could not blame her for wanting to steal away for a moment’s peace.

"My queen," I said, inclining my head.

Lavinia inclined hers as well. "Sybil," she replied, her face relaxing. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I did not realize anyone else would be here this time of day."

She didn't add "especially you." She didn't have to. We knew each other well enough, after all these years.

My mouth twitched, but I did not smile. "I was just preparing to return to the temple, my queen," I told her. "I will leave you to enjoy the orchards." I paused, just a moment, before allowing myself a small smile. "They truly are quite peaceful this time of day. Restful, even."

Lavinia returned my smile with one of her own. "Yes, they are."

I looked back as I walked away. The queen was standing under one of the trees, her head bowed and her brown hair blowing around her in the wind. She was as beautiful as ever, although it would begin to fade soon enough. Time took its toll on all of us, eventually.

*

"Sybil?" Kianna asked from the doorway of the bedchambers. "Do you mind if I leave for the evening? I should be back before you prepare for bed."

Ila giggled as I straightened her chiton, brushing a few strands of light brown hair out of her face. She was still young enough to need a nap some afternoons, and she had only just awoken.

I glanced at Kianna knowingly. "Of course I don't mind," I told her. "Will you be with that young man of yours?"

Her face flushed. I had seen her more than once with a young man of the city, laughing at his words and blushing at the flowers he brought her. I recognized the signs even if she had thought otherwise. She was old enough to make her own decisions, and as long as he understood that she could never be his wife, I did not see that it was any business of mine.

"No, I will not," she said, though her face was still bright red. "My mother asked if I would join them for a meal tonight."

I smiled. "Tell Tia and Bai that I send my greetings."

Kianna nodded, her face still somewhat flushed. She slipped back into the main room of the temple, the sound of her footsteps quickly fading away.

Ila shook her finger at me, a stern look on her young face. "You mean.”

I laughed despite myself, picking her up in a tight hug. Ila burst into giggles.

"May I go visit Karas?" she asked breathlessly as I put her down.

I took her hand, leading her into the main room of the temple so that I could see where the sun stood in the sky. "I'm not certain if _Dolphin_ will have returned yet,” I said, frowning. “It's still a bit early."

Ila looked up at me with wide eyes. "I could wait at Father's home and surprise them!"

Shaking my head, I let go of her hand. There were only a few things that still needed to be finished, and with Kianna already gone it would be easier for me to take care of them without Ila underfoot.

"Go on then," I told her. "Tell your father I will be there for mealtime tonight."

Ila gave me broad smile. Then she spun around and went running out the door, going so fast that she was all but tripping over her own feet.

*

The temple was silent as I finished my prayers, yet I knew even before I opened my eyes that someone was standing behind me. I didn't sigh, although I wanted to do so. It was getting late, and I had hoped to be able to leave for Xandros's house as soon as I had finished. Carefully schooling my face, I quietly stood up from where I had been kneeling and turned around.

Wilos stared at me, a look that I couldn't quite define in his blue eyes.

"Sybil," he said, respectfully lowering his head.

"Prince Wilos," I said, nodding at him. I tilted my head. "Does your father request my presence at the palace?"

He blinked at me in surprise. "What?" Then his eyes widened, a sheepish look appearing on his face. "Oh, no, Father did not send me."

"Then how may I help you, my prince?"

Wilos looked past me, his gaze focusing on the statue of Aphrodite and the knowing smile on Her face. There was something in his eyes that I had not seen on the face of a man in many years, not since our journey had come to an end. For a moment I was reminded of the little boy who had wistfully told me that he wished he could be a priest instead of a prince.

I followed his gaze. Then I nodded. "You are betrothed now, are you not?" I asked, even though I and everyone else in the city knew for a fact that he was.

He looked back at me, obviously confused. "Yes," he said. "I am."

I smiled at him. "I'm leaving for dinner," I told him gently. "If you do not need me, I'll leave you alone to speak with Her."

A startled look appeared on Wilos's face, one that soon faded into a look of relief. "Thank you, Sybil," he said. "I would like that."

*

Ila shrieked with laughter as Markai picked her up over his head and spun her around. I flinched at how close she came to hitting her head on the ceiling of the house’s main room. It was not so low for myself or Xandros, but Markai seemed taller with every passing day and did not always remember the difference his height made.

Still, despite my worries, I did not say anything. He was a man now, not a boy, and I trusted him to keep his sister from harm. Or, I corrected myself when another spin brought Ila so close to the ceiling that it rustled her hair, I trusted him to help stop her screaming if she did hit her head.

As if he could read my thoughts, Markai grinned at me before tossing Ila to his brother. Karas caught her, lightly hugging her before putting her back down onto the ground.

She started to say something to him, only for it to be cut off by a yawn.

"Go on, little sister," Karas said, giving her a gentle push. "You better get back to the temple and get to bed before you fall asleep on your feet."

"I wouldn't," she said, stomping her foot.

Xandros chuckled and stepped away from my side long enough to pick her up and give her a hug. "You better listen to your brother," he said as he put her back down.

For a moment, I thought she was going to argue. Then she yawned again. As she stopped, she wrinkled her nose. "I'm going to bed," she announced, as if she had been saying that all along.

Then she turned and ran out the door, heading in the direction of the temple.

"Good night, boys," I said, shaking my head in amusement. "Xandros."

"Goodnight, Mother," my sons said together, Markai's deep voice mixing with Karas's lighter one.

Xandros grabbed my arm as I stepped through the doorway, getting ready to follow Ila. He spun me around, pulling me close so that he could kiss me; behind us, I could hear Markai and Karas laughing. 

"You could stay," Xandros said softly as he pulled away a moment or two later.

I laughed, leaning in to rest my forehead against his. "Not tonight," I said regretfully. "I woke up early this morning, and I should rest."

Xandros opened his mouth to argue, and I placed my hand over his lips. "Perhaps tomorrow?" I suggested.

He made an annoyed humming sound, but his eyes were sparking as he reached up to move my hand. "Perhaps tomorrow," he agreed, pressing another kiss against my lips.

I smiled as I pulled away. "It will be a new day."


End file.
